


Откуда растут руки

by Otta Vinterskugge (Otta_Vinterskugge)



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Femdom, PWP, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otta_Vinterskugge/pseuds/Otta%20Vinterskugge
Summary: Вот для чего она его, проклятье, связала. Если и сбежит, то весь Маркарт будет долго насмехаться, вспоминать, как голого Тацита Саллустия освобождали от пут. В прошлый раз он тоже был раздет, но ухитрился юркнуть под мост и спрятаться от чужих глаз. Выбрался, когда стемнело и когда замёрз — ночи в Скайриме гораздо холоднее, чем в Сиродиле.





	Откуда растут руки

— Руки у тебя никуда не годятся, поэтому они не понадобятся! — осадила Горза гра-Багол и, опутав кисти, завязала кончики верёвки на узел.

Тацит стиснул зубы, чтобы не застонать. «Всего лишь неприятно», — утешил себя, хотя шершавая пенька безжалостно натирала кожу.

Он опустил голову. Петля на груди подтвердила: Горза гра-Багол не просиживала задницу, когда служила в Имперском Легионе. Она умела обездвиживать врага. Руки её наверняка уверенно держали и топор, и кузнечный молот. И вязали узлы не менее уверенно. И тело…

В то время как ровесники кривили лица при виде орчанок, Тацит восхищался Горзой. Восхищался тем, как перекатывались мышцы под зеленоватой кожей. Дряблые тела, напротив, ему не нравились. Что касалось приплюснутого носа и клыков, то они… Странно было бы, если бы сильная Горза гра-Багол имела нежное личико, тратила немало времени, чтобы уложить волосы в сложную причёску. Она, чтобы пряди не мешали, носила недлинный ирокез, удивительно ей шедший.

— Может, хоть одну… — взмолился Тацит и закусил губу — не от боли, но чтобы не признаться вслух, что собрался сделать со свободной рукой.

— Зачем? Кончить можно и без рук, — отрезала Горза и, закончив вязать узлы, толкнула в грудь и опрокинула его на спину.

Тацит ойкнул. В каменном Маркарте и кровати жёсткие. Он ощутимо приложился и лопатками, и затылком, благо несильно. Не хватало, чтобы головная боль и тошнота испортили уединение.

Тем более Горза намекнула, что готова довести дело до конца.

Значит, усядется на вздыбленный член.

О, неволя того стоила. Тациту хотелось бы погладить мощные широкие бёдра, но, возможно, она права. Он сможет бесстыдно пялиться на мускулистый живот, на не слишком большую, но невероятно упругую грудь, на торчащие соски. На оттопыренную нижнюю губу и приоткрытый во время соития рот, на клыки…

— Ого! Знала, что тебе понравится! — Горза улыбнулась. — Как бы не обдрочился раньше времени и не испортил задумку. Вы, молодые, кончаете быстрее, чем стрела срывается с тетивы.

— Может, я неспособный кузнец, но не скорострел, — вяло оправдался Тацит.

— Ну конечно! — Горза обхватила ствол рукой. Сжала несильно, но из-за сухих мозолей неприятно. — Я едва разогреться успела, а ты — уже… Было? Было!

Подумаешь, раз или два! Кто виноват, что она слишком много времени уделяла ненужным прелюдиям вроде связывания. Сегодня ещё и грудью тёрлась будто не нарочно. Знала ведь, как нехитрое прикосновение заводит.

Не знала только, что воспоминания о тугом горячем лоне доделывают начатое.

Тацит зажмурился. Сладко, Обливион побери! И скорость, с которой Горза надрачивала его член, и нажим — всего было ровно в меру. Пока в меру, потому что немного времени пройдёт — и она остановится, хотя хорошо бы, если бы ускорилась.

Но нет же: уверенно, будто затачивала меч, обращалась с концом.

Неужели решила довести до экстаза только рукой? Тацит открыл глаза и уставился в зелёное лицо. Ещё и смотрела сосредоточенно, будто на покорёженное оружие, гадая, как можно исправить. Хоть бы в рот взяла, что ли — о, Тацит успел узнать, что клыки в таком деле не мешают, — но нет же, гоняла шкурку, натягивала её на головку и тут же оттягивала. С усилием, но… в этом своя прелесть.

«Член — как оружие. Беречь его можно, но толку в бою не будет», — поучала Горза во время одного из уединений.

Тацит расставил ноги, чтобы удобнее было приподнять зад. Раз не ускорилась, то он исправит, сам будет толкаться в её руку. Но шлепок по бедру дал понять — Горза не довольна его решением.

Всё, дурак, испортил. Кузнец из него не куётся, ещё и не любовник, а горе какое-то!

— Раздвигаешь ноги. Значит, готов! — Готов к чему? Тацит не успел додумать, как Горза приподнялась с краешка кровати, но недолго он любовался крепким, отнюдь не дряблым задом. Она устроилась между его бёдрами.

Мелькнувшая было надежда, что возьмёт в рот, утекла, будто расплавленный металл, — Горза потянулась к полке и сняла небольшой флакончик с зеленоватым — под стать орочьей коже — содержимым.

— Не-ет! — Кузнец, как и любовник, из Тацита никакой, но котелок хоть изредка, но варил. — Только не «Ножны Акраша»!

Он проклял незнакомца, принёсшего книгу, чтобы он научился кузнечному мастерству. От букв и слов толку никакого, но Горза нашла для себя пользу.

Тацит перепугался, когда она объяснила, что хочет испытать «Ножны Акраша» на прочность, причём речь вела не о книге, не о настоящих ножнах и даже не о груди, а…

Тацит в тот раз позорно сбежал.

«Ножнами Акраша» Горза назвала то место, откуда у него, по её словам, росли руки.

Он несколько дней терпел брань, дескать, это место только и сгодилось, чтобы дать рост конечностям.

Вот для чего она его, проклятье, связала. Если и сбежит, то весь Маркарт будет долго насмехаться, вспоминать, как голого Тацита Саллустия освобождали от пут. В прошлый раз он тоже был раздет, но ухитрился юркнуть под мост и спрятаться от чужих глаз. Выбрался, когда стемнело и когда замёрз — ночи в Скайриме гораздо холоднее, чем в Сиродиле.

— Не-ет! — застонал он.

— Да-а! — Горза поддела клыком пробку. — Сколько трахаемся, а «Ножны Акраша» я до сих пор не оценила.

И ведь опробует! Осталось гадать, какое удовольствие она получит. Как по Тациту, так сомнительное. Но…

О члене она, по крайней мере, не забыла. Смазанная маслом ладонь заскользила быстрее. Даже трение сухих мозолей почти не ощущалось. Второй рукой…

О да! Тацит любил прикосновения к яичкам. Горза при всей своей грубости удивительно ласково с ними обращалась. Редко трогала, но иногда устраивала горе-любовнику праздник. Хоть что-то скрасит неприятное ощущение.

— Прямой, твёрдый, — проговорила она. — Когда у тебя гвозди начнут получаться такими?

Ну вот, началось. О работе в такой миг. Ещё и руку от яиц убрала, погладила промежность и остановилась… на дырке, предназначенной совсем для другого.

— Наверное, никогда, — отчаялся Тацит.

— С таким настроем ты… — Горза круговыми движениями погладила анус, — никогда хорошим кузнецом не станешь. «Никогда»! — передразнила и сунула палец в зад.

Не больно, но ощущение непривычное. Она продолжила удивительно ласково наглаживать ствол, медленно ввела внутрь палец, убрала ладонь от члена, легонько надавила на низ живота.

Необычно, но приятно…

— Теперь понимаешь, почему мужелюбы охотно подставляют жопы мужчинам? — Горза, как всегда, спросила прямо, а не заюлила. Тем и нравилась — орочьей прямолинейностью.

Тацит не понимал. До сегодняшнего дня. Мужелюбом он не был, точнее, не считал себя им. Ему нравились тонкие талии, широкие бёдра и женская грудь.

— Во-от, — протянула Горза и, опять обхватив член одной рукой, вынула из многострадального — или не совсем (точнее, совсем не) — зада палец. — Рискую конечно. Чего доброго, войдёшь во вкус, и Мот отберёт у меня ученика.

Только этого не хватало. Тациту с Мотом гро-Баголом, братом Горзы, работать не хотелось. Он было пошевелился, сделав вид, что верёвки пережали руки. Куда там? Горза цыкнула и приказала не дёргаться. И попробуй ослушайся! Живо ладонь от конца уберёт!

Всё, может, не будет плохо, хотя два пальца в заднице — не слишком приятно. Горза замирала, давала привыкнуть, надрачивала член, пока не остановилась на той самой точке, прикосновение к которой оказалось приятным. Она несколько раз легонько рукой толкнулась, затем отвлеклась и растёрла кончиком большого пальца выступившее на головке предсемя. Она довольно улыбалась — оттого, что испытала, наконец, «Ножны Акраша» на прочность.

Тацит зажмурился и отдался новым ощущениям. Горза входила в него не резко, но бережно, затем ускорилась.

Странно, непривычно, необычно, но совсем не плохо. Во всяком случае, Тацит повторит безо всяких верёвок. Он сам отдастся своей злобной наставнице. Не так: своей женщине, чьи руки воистину золотые, причём не только в кузнечном деле.

— Ножны что надо. Когда растянутся, станут в самый раз, — услышал он будто со стороны, потому что именно в этот миг Горза ускорила ритм, надавила и на ствол, и на ту самую точку…

Тацит не помнил, когда в последний раз испытывал подобное. Наверное, в первый раз — с непривычки. Мощно, но любовница — маленькая изящная босмерка — осталась недовольной, потому что он толкнулся только пару-тройку раз.

Сейчас-то он научился сдерживаться. Познала бы Горза его в тот день…

— Ну вот, а то как трус, — проговорила она и облизала испачканную руку. Тацит не понимал, зачем она пробовала его семя, но спросить побаивался. Пойми поди их, орчанок! — Хороши ножны, — улыбнулась.

— Пожалуйста, не забудь развязать… — взмолился Тацит, когда отдышался.

— Ладно! — Горза поднялась, и он уставился на сильное, притягательное не для всех, но для него — особенное тело, на упругую грудь, когда она завозилась с узлом. Даже после того, что было, не смогла не уколоть: — Хотя я бы оставила так. Потому что не понимаю, зачем тебе руки. Кончить ты можешь и от моих.


End file.
